The present invention relates to agricultural machinery, and relates more particularly to a transplanting machine suitable for use in farm lands as well as greenhouses for transplanting seedlings.
Various agricultural machinery and farm implements are known and intensively used for different purposes. These machinery and implements greatly help farmers increase the yield, however these machinery and implements are commonly expensive. Because conventional agricultural machinery and farm implements are designed for different purposes, farmers may have to prepare various machines. For example, for raising rices, a farmer may have to prepare plows, rolls, seed drills, transplanting machines, etc. Furthermore, conventional transplanting machines are specifically designed for transplanting seedlings in the paddy field. They are not applicable for use in greenhouses.